


Bodyart

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тилль - свободный художник, Рихард - нашедший его по картинам владелец галереи. Небольшая романтическая зарисовка на тему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyart

Я – свободный художник. Когда-то я об этом говорил с большой гордостью людям, которые навязывали мне свое общение. Мне нравилась придуманная мной же свобода – по сути, добровольный аскетизм. Я, холст и краски, никого и ничего больше. Много времени спустя я понял, что это вовсе не свобода, а одиночество. Творческие запои стали чередоваться с алкогольными. Мне было тоскливо, и творчество не приносило мне прежнего удовольствия.  
На жизнь я зарабатывал, продавая то, что нарисовал. Доход вряд ли можно было назвать солидным, но мне хватало на содержание огромной пустой квартиры-студии, где не было ничего, кроме моей постели, холодильника и пустого пространства. Подписывая картины, я не надеялся, что кто-нибудь когда-либо заинтересуется, кто же такой этот человек, почему он рисует пропитанные депрессией и отчаянием картины, кричащие о помощи. И уж тем более я не мечтал о славе. Единственная моя мечта была обменять свою призрачную свободу на заточение в руках другого человека.   
В мою квартиру люди наведываются очень редко, а если исключить почтальонов и прочих курьеров, то и вовсе гостей не бывало. Поэтому, когда одним пасмурным осенним утром воскресенья в мою дверь начали бодро звонить, я немало удивился. Я посмотрел в глазок, но его, очевидно, закрыли ладонью. Любопытство было сильнее здравого смысла, и я открыл дверь. Человека, который стоял на пороге, я видел первый раз в жизни. Это был темноволосый парень, ниже меня на голову, стройный, подтянутый, на нем идеально сидел облегающий черный костюм. Я не мог сразу определить его возраст, он казался совсем молодым, но из-за ухоженности лица, ладоней, украшенных перстнями, я терялся, на самом ли деле он молод или умело скрывает свой возраст.   
Знаете, есть люди, которых хочется нарисовать. Его мне рисовать не хотелось. Я боялся испортить написанную до меня картину. Он был целым пейзажем, прекраснее которых я еще не видел, и моей фантазии и воображения не хватало, чтобы представить себе что-то еще более привлекательное. Он не был Аполлоном, правильным и красивым как монумент. Немного ассиметричное лицо, обрамленное короткими густо черными волосами, по-арийски заостренный нос и волевой подбородок, тонкие губы, растянутые полуулыбкой. Но больше всего мое внимание зацепили его серые глаза под густыми ресницами и взгляд хитрого лиса, как будто он пришел в курятник и заметил беззащитную упитанную наседку. Левый глаз немного косил, так что я смутился, не понимая, куда он смотрит – то ли на меня, то ли на непрезентабельную дверь моей квартиры.  
\- Доброе утро, я Вас не разбудил? – нежданный гость не особо церемонится и не спрашивает разрешения, проходя в коридор.  
\- Нет…но позвольте хотя бы узнать, кто Вы и какими судьбами попали в мое скромное жилище?  
Брюнет повернулся ко мне и, приветливо улыбаясь, протянул мне ладонь:  
\- Меня зовут Рихард. Я, как бы это выразиться…Ваш поклонник.   
\- Поклонник? – я невольно усмехнулся. Нелепица какая…Видимо, надоедливые коммивояжеры стали изобретательнее. Сейчас начнет втирать мне какие-нибудь глупости, вроде как покупки какой-нибудь очень дорогой ерунды…  
\- Да, – он кивнул мне и, скинув до блеска начищенные туфли, кошачьей походкой направился в самую большую комнату в моей квартире – студию.   
\- Я видел Ваши картины у своего друга. Он коллекционирует работы вроде Ваших, – Рихард присел в плетеное кресло в углу комнаты и положил ногу на ногу глядя на меня. Я себя начинал чувствовать гостем в своей собственной квартире. Но своим ответом он меня огорошил. Хоть кто-то заинтересовался моими работами, и даже нашел меня, чтобы поговорить о них. Ущипните меня.  
\- Вы ведь Тилль, верно? – он пытливо смотрел на меня, склонив голову на бок. Мне даже стало неловко от такого внимания к своей персоне.  
\- Да, это я…А как Вы нашли мой адрес? Я ведь о нем никому не распространялся…  
Брюнет усмехнулся и подпер голову рукой, не сводя с меня взгляда, от которого становилось жарко где-то между лопаток.  
\- Это уже не играет никакой роли. Я очень рад, что увидел Вас лично. Ваши картины совсем не похожи на те, что рисуют современные художники. Я совсем не понимаю, что они хотят сказать своими разноцветными ляпами по холсту, – он снова усмехнулся, только уже как-то не по-доброму – из-за того, что они знают, кому заплатить, их «искусство» заполонило все…а таким замечательным художникам, как Вы, приходится ютиться в частных коллекциях, – Рихард вновь одарил меня своей улыбкой – я против такой несправедливости.   
Была ли это лесть, или он искренне хвалил меня – мне было приятно. Кроме того, у нас сходились мысли по поводу современного искусства. Собственно, это была одна из причин, из-за которых мне не хотелось общаться с окружающим миром и сделать его совсем маленьким, в пределах своей квартиры.  
\- Благодарю, – неловко отозвался я и потер затылок ладонью, приглаживая волосы.   
Рихард легко разговорил меня, фигурально выражаясь, заставил показать ему все мои работы, много хвалил. В его обществе было уютно. Оказалось, что он – владелец картинной галереи и искусствовед, большой ценитель классики. Мне казалось, что я с ним познакомился не утром этого воскресенья, а знаю всю жизнь, или даже несколько предыдущих жизней.   
\- Знаете, я хотел предложить Вам небольшую работу, ну или сделать заказ, как пожелаете, – заметив блеснувший в моих глазах интерес, он выдержал театральную паузу – Вы могли бы нарисовать кое-что для меня?  
\- Да…без проблем…у меня сейчас как раз проблемы с собственными идеями, и я с удовольствием сделаю заказ…  
Рихард загадочно улыбнулся и подошел ближе ко мне:  
\- Вы когда-нибудь пробовали рисовать картины на человеческом теле?  
Я опешил от такого вопроса:  
\- Нет…  
\- А не желаете попробовать? Я бы мог предложить что-нибудь денежное, если у Вас получится.   
Я замешкался, но несмело кивнул. Уж очень Рихард умел располагать к себе, и я был на удивление самому себе послушен.  
\- Где у тебя душ? Извини, что на «ты», но я думаю, так нам будет комфортнее работать.  
Я не сразу понял, что Рихард хочет стать для меня моделью, но противиться не стал. Хотя, не скрою, на мужские тела я всегда смотрел ровно и спокойно, особенно в рабочем процессе, но когда мой новый знакомый вышел из душа в одном коротком полотенце, дыхание само собой зашлось. Да, он особенный. Кривая линия всегда привлекательнее прямой, поэтому я неравнодушен.   
\- И что я должен нарисовать?  
Рихард вальяжно прошелся по комнате и сел на небольшую тумбу, оглянувшись на меня:  
\- Что подойдет мне. Весь я – твой холст. Работай как хочешь.  
Я приготовил краски и застелил периметр вокруг тумбы белыми простынями. В моей голове появилась идея. Я присел позади него на колени и окинул его спину взглядом. Подкачанная, крепкая – он следил за собой. Разглядывая рельеф его мышц, я невольно отвлекся от реальности, пока не услышал сорвавшийся с его губ легкий смешок и не заметил брошенный на меня взгляд серых глаз из-под густых ресниц. Надо собраться с мыслями и работать…  
Рисовать на теле кисточками не получалось, поэтому я работал пальцами. Каждое прикосновение к не по-мужски гладкой, бледноватой коже – как удар током, отдающийся где-то внизу живота. Я рисовал на его спине крылья – банально, но больше ничего толкового в голову не пришло для первого раза. Я никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что предпочел бы работать не пальцами и красками, а губами и поцелуями рисовать на его теле замысловатые узоры. Наверное, так сказываются много лет одиночества, но все-таки меня не так легко поймать на крючок…  
Я заметно нервничаю, и мы уже три раза сходили в ванную смыть неполучившийся рисунок – руки дрожат и не слушаются. Рихард прозорлив и наблюдателен. Когда после очередного похода в ванную мы вернулись в комнату, он не сел на тумбу, как обычно, а подошел ко мне и коснулся моей щеки пальцами, улыбнувшись. Он ничего не хотел мне сказать, его губы не шевельнулись. Он просто обнял меня крепче и поцеловал в губы. Смело и открыто, не как девчонка-пятиклассница. Это меня подкупило. Я схватил его в ладони и вжал в себя, с таким же напором целуя его и не стесняясь уже ничего.   
\- Ты веришь, что можно полюбить человека через его картины? – шепотом спросил Рихард в мои губы, касаясь их мелкими поцелуями.  
Сейчас я готов поверить во все – в Сатану, в Бога, в то, что Земля на самом деле стоит на трех китах. Только бы он меня не отпускал…  
Рихард ловко освобождает мое тело от одежды и, перепачканные краской, мы оба опускаемся на простыни на полу. Он, судя по всему, большой любитель целоваться, потому что делал он это выше всяких похвал. Он так покорен и мягок подо мной, что держать себя в руках я больше не в состоянии. Плевать, что это все неправильно, я устал от одиночества. Пусть мои мытарства прекратятся, хотя бы ненадолго…  
Я прижал его собой к полу, блокируя ему выход, если он вдруг решит бежать. Но нашей близости он жаждет не меньше, чем я. Раздвигает ноги, сгибает в коленях – все для меня. Я невольно осмотрелся в поисках вещества, которое заменило бы смазку, но он решает все за меня:  
\- Давай, Тилль…давай…  
Я касаюсь самых его интимных и сокровенных мест пальцами, чувствуя, как его тело вздрагивает. Это возбуждает также сильно, как созерцание его тела. Вхожу в него резко, теряю над собой всякий контроль, и сразу начинаю мощно подавать бедрами ему навстречу. Я как безумец сжимаю его в объятиях, жадно целую его щеку, губы, шепчу его имя – это для меня все сейчас. Он и его имя. Мы стонем в унисон, Рихард гладит мою спину ладонями и чуть впивается в нее своими аккуратными ноготками. Секс похож на глубокое погружение – поцелуй – это спуск ко дну, потом оторваться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Чем ближе оргазм, тем громче и чаще мы вздыхаем, выкрикивая имена друг друга и вжимаясь телами друг в друга, желая навсегда стать единым целым.   
Одного раза мало. Мы оставшийся день и вечер насыщались удовольствием, перебравшись на мою кровать. Я счастлив и совершенно опустошен, как будто этот изящный молодой человек выпил из меня всю кровь, чтобы продлить свою молодость и оставаться таким же красивым, а меня наполнил отравляющим ядом экстаза. Я засыпаю, чувствуя его теплую щеку на своем плече и прижимая его к себе всем телом. Я хочу, чтобы он и во сне пришел ко мне…  
…Утром я проснулся один. В доме не было никого. Я подумал, что все мне это приснилось или померещилось, но я ведь не пил…Стало грустно. Сердце сжалось до состояния сухофрукта от накрывшей меня волной тоски. Я пошел убирать краски. На палитре я увидел прикрепленный листик и короткую надпись из десяти цифр телефонного номера и короткой подписи "Рихард".


End file.
